Who Thought It Would Be You?
by Safsoof
Summary: When Quinn Fabray got her acceptance letter and already arrived at Hogwarts her life was perfect until one Malfoy came in.
1. Chapter 1

Being raised as an open-minded pureblood was an advantage for Quinn. She knew some families that don't want their kids to be friends with other than purebloods.  
>Quinn was eleven now , her eleventh birthday was her staying in her room away from the party praying for a letter from a magical school. She has to figure how to control her magic , because before a week she burned her best friend's shirt and her other best friend's skirt.<p>

"It's pointless to stay in your room while there is a party downstairs" Said her best friend , Santana. She was a half-blood , with curly dark brown hair, they have been friends ever since she was 6, " Oh did I mention that this party is for you? , praying wont get any letter faster"

"Yes it will , and this party is pointless anyways , I'll go downstairs when I get the letter" Said Quinn , not even looking at Santana.

"What do you mean pointless? Your finally eleven , so come on please , your mom is waiting for you downstairs , and after 10 minutes we will eat the cake!" Said Santana doing her best to stop Quinn.

"Yeah, come on Quinn , your eleven , and ofcoarse you're going to be in a magic school , Im still waiting for my letter but I won't let a school get in the way of having fun!" Said Brittany , one of Quinn's best friends , she was a tall 10 years old blonde who has the quirkiest style Quinn ever was A Half-blood too.  
>"Oh god Britts , your such a hufflepuff " Said Quinn , finally looking up at her friends.<br>"A Pufflehuff?"Said Brittany in curiousity , it was obviouse to Quinn that her friend's never really read any historical books, " Did you read that name in a french book?"

"Yes Brittany , the word is french" Said Quinn sarcasticly.  
>"I knew it" Said Brittany jumping up and down her hair moving up and down too.<br>"What , Uh no , it isn't french i was joking , its the last name of the finder of Hufflepuff"Quinn said in a voice that implied that Santana And Brittany Should'hve known that.  
>"I knew that"Said Santana not daring to look at Quinn's face because Quinn always knew when she was lying, " He is very nice"<br>"You mean SHE , Helga Hufflepuff , and she was the most loyal of all four"  
>"Which four?"Said Brittany staring at Quinn for an answer.<br>"Salazar Slytherin , Godric Gryffindore , Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff" Said Quinn In a loud voice."Seriously did any of you read Hogwarts A History?"

"Umm, no" Said Brittany looking embarressed.  
>"Anyways" Said Santana after a few minutes of silence, " Quinn come down , your mum wants you to go down , NOW"<p>

"Okay okay , when did you worry about time?" Said Quinn standing up and pulling her dress down.

So after eating the birthday cake that was covered in chocolate , which was Quinn's favorite flavor , everyone left , unless Santana and Brittany.

"So come on Quinn , lets go open your presents" Said Santana and Brittany together, both smiling.

They opened all the gifts when they noticed that there was a paper folded and clipped to a letter.

"Hey whats that?" Said Brittany pointing at the left paper and the letter.  
>"God knows!" Said Quinn staring at it.<br>"Well what are you waiting for , open it" Santana said , waiting for Quinn to pick it up.  
>Quinn didn't move a muscle she still sitting on hte couch staring at it.<br>"Oh come ON!" Snapped Santana " Im sure its not a howler , and if it were , you don't want it to explode like the last one i got two weeks ago."

Quinn stood up walking as slowly as possible. She didn't focus on where she was walking , and because of that she was so close to tripping on a doll that her cousin Marry sent her.

Santana couldn't stand the quietness in this room anymore she stood up walked infront of Quinn and picked up the letter and the a minute she just stared at curiosity was killing Brittany so she stood up , took the paper from santana's hand. The moment she took it she started screaming.

"What , what is it? A howler?" Said Quinn in a voice that showed that she was scared.  
>"N-no ,its a , YOUR ACCEPTED TO HOGRAWTS!" Said Santana adding a squeek at the end.<br>"It isn't Hograwts it's Hog OH MY GOD I DID , IT ISN'T FUNNY SANTANA"Adding Quinn,"Seriously, school isn't a joke , well not to me."

"Why is it when i tell you something you think I'm lying?"Shouted Santana , trying to top Brittany's squeals.  
>"Well I don't know , most of the time you try to prank me , seriously , did i get accepted or not?"Shouted Quinn back , trying to top Brittany's voice.<br>"YES YES YES! OH MY GOD IM SO HAPPYYYY"Screamed Brittany "YES!" Screamed Quinn after Brittany.  
>Now all of them were jumping , and dancing all over the doesn't remember her being happier , not at all.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

After Weeks of staying at home, Quinn's parent's finally took her to Diagon Alley , it's where she needed to buy all her school stuff from.

"I need loads of book's mum. Good i thought it was going to be that kind of school that we don't even read much" Said Quinn exitedly." Waaaaaait , how are we going there? i dont want to get my clothes dirty with the ash of the floo powder"

"Don't worry after your father and I will do a spell so we can get you in your normal color not the ash's color sweety"Said her mother warmly with a grin.  
>"But what if- , umm whatever I wont let worrying me take over" Said Quinn while looking at her shopping list with a big smile.<p>

They arrived at A fireplace at Diagon Alley wish showed Quinn they were in an animal shop, " Can I have an owl?, Or a toad?"

"Sure," Said Quinn's Mother.

"Quinn , Hey Quinn , I didn't see you since school!" Said one of Quinn's classmate's Rachel Berry, she had brown shoulder long hair , she had big brown used to talk behind her back about her being too bossy ,"She is soo bossy , I was her partner all she let me do was watch her cat , that's when i left" Quinn heard her own voice , she felt bad now , she knew Rachel didn't mean anything bad.

"Hey , yeah , long time no see , your coming to Hogwarts?" Said Quinn with a smile on her face that she hoped covered that she felt bad.

"Yeah , everyone says Im a total Gryffindore ,but no one knows unless the hat right?" Grinned Rachel.  
>"umm yeah , sure" mumbled Quinn."Im sorry by the way , I mean for all the arguement's and for blaming you completely for the project's failure"It was obviouse to Rachel that Quinn wasn't used to apologizing.<br>"Umm it's totally fine , it was a year ago , Ill just consider it a past that I dont want or need to remember" Grinned Rachel "So you'r buying a toad or a cat or an owl?"  
>"I think I'll buy an owl , Im stuck between-"<br>"Yeah, I know Hagrid , thank you" Interrupted a boy's voice from behind some cages.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other , they didn't usually talk to boys since their old school was an all girls school.  
>Quinn followed the voice " What are you doing?"Said Rachel pulling Quinn back to behind the cage.<br>"Well I was thinking of figuring out who Hagrid is, hiding between cages wont do us any good will it?" Said Quinn ,Rachel just looked at her and then sighed , "So you are going to spy on people?" She said , eyeing Quinn. " Umm , no call it finding out voices and getting to know people"

Quinn walked slowly staring at her feet so that she doesn't trip and creat chaos , but instead she bumped into someone

"Ouch , who are you" Said the same boy's voice that was behind the cages.  
>"Ouch ," Said Quinn in pain fixing her hair, " Im Quinn who are yo- Oh gosh , your him aren't you!" Said Quinn in astonishment.<br>"Im him? Who's him?"  
>"Him , The Boy Who Lived, Against Volde- oh Im not supposed to say his name, your the one who survived You-Know-Who's curse"<br>"I have a na-"  
>"Harry James Potter himself! Wait til I tell Santana and Brittany!"<br>"Im just a boy , Im eleven , Im guessing you are eleven to, and you are.." "Oh , Im Quinn Fabray , to meet you"  
>"Yeah,ok well nice to meet you t-"<br>"Harry what're yeh doin'?"Said a huge man who Quinn guessed was a giant.  
>"Oh, Hey this is Quinn , Quinn Fabray" Said Harry pointing at Quinn.<br>"Oh , Hello , you must be Hagrid ,well, aren't you huge" Said Quinn meaning to insult him.  
>"QUINN! Sorry Rebues , Quinn must have knocked her head on a cage or something" Said Quinn'S mother's voice from behind Quinn.<br>"I's fine"Said Hagrid "I DIDNT BUMP MY HEAD MOM!" Said Quinn in angerment , " Anyways , I hope i see you again Harry," She said eyeing Hagrid She walked to face a cage with a Brown Owl inside it , picked it up went to the cashier then she went to her mum.  
>"12 Galleons" She said just looking at her mom with a blank look "Okay," Her mum put out her purse took 12 galleons and handed them to Quinn's open palm.<p>

Quinn and her mother left the shop to another to buy a cauldron , then to the bookshop to buy her they arrived at the unfirom store Quinn went inside the trying room to try her' came out looking in the mirror "Imagine me with a red and yellow tie, so not me" She said while holding her tie 


	3. Chapter 3

It was time for Quinn to say goodbye to her parent's at platform nine and three quarters. She was way too nervouse to stay still she would swing and mumble and out of nowhere she would say some words.

"Goodbye mom , dad!"Said Quinn to her parent's, her mom hugged and and kissed her in the forehead and her father hugged her and carried her a bit,"Dad , your embarresing me!"

"Already huh?"Said her father.  
>"Anyways , again bye I'll miss you ALOT! Send me an owl everyday , and please not from the owelry , just use dad's owl I don't usually open all the letter's"Grinned Quinn"Oh and please , No howlers"<br>"We'll try if you try to be responsible , and please stay away from trouble"Said Quinn's mother calmly.

The train to Hogwarts was long but delightfull, she already became friends with 5 gryffindor's : Neville Longbottom , Seamus Finnagin , Hermione Granger , Dean Thomas and Harry James Potter Himself. They had to go through the first year ceremony which included going through the lake with boat's , Neville Longbottom was so close to falling someone Hagrid had to pull him from his robes.

They were now waiting outside the Great Hall for the Sorting ceremony , she saw that the blonde boy was introducing himself to harry saying that some families are not in a good level (implying someone who he called a Weasly) then that Weasly boy laughed at the boy's name, Quinn thought that was really mean , his name wasn't funny at all actually she heard all kind of names that were funnier.

"Granger, Hermione " Said a woman with slicked back tight bun while and small eyes , she was Professor McGonegal , Menirva McGonegal.  
>"Gryffindor!"Said the hat that Professor McGonegal placed On Hermione's Gryffindor table roared with applause she saw alot of them standing up and clapping so hard it was like one thousand people were clapping.<p>

Hermione went to the table very slowely and while going there she mumbled to Quinn good luck. She sat down very calmly.  
>"Lopez , Santana"<br>Santana walked to the stool , she felt nervouse , she looked nervouse. She was saying stuff under her breath.  
>"Raveclaw!"<br>Santana stood up proudley while the Ravenclaw table where busy clapping. She sat beside an asian girl and that girl said "My name is Cho Chang , you?" While putting a hand to shake.  
>"Lopez , Santana Lopez"<p>

Quinn was so busy being nervouse she didn't realise that Harry, Rachel , Seamus , Neville , Dean , Brittany and that boy who offered Harry a friendship , Draco Malfoy , have been sorted , all of them into Gryffindor unless Brittany into Hufflepuff and Draco into Slytherin.

"Fabray, Quinn"She heard a voice.  
>"That's me! oh god oh god, okay calm down , it knows best the sorting hat knows best!"She said to herself while walking very nervously , the moment the hat was placed on her head , she stopped thinking clearly , she wasso nervouse everything started going around her head. It was very silent for a minute but the silence was broken by the hat.<br>"Slytherin!"  
>She stood up very quietly while Slytherin's and Brittany and Santana started clapping. She sat down at the Slytherin table , Dumbledore , the headmaster of Hogwart's gave a few words about rules and then he just waved his hand , which Quinn thought was a bit peculiar , but she heard some gasps she looked infront of her , food has showed started helping themselves to the the ice-cream mountains and the pudding plates.<p>

"Hey , Im Pansy , Pansy Parkinson" Said a voice beside Quinn.  
>"Oh , Hello. Uhmm Quinn Fabray , Im Quinn Fabray!"Smiled Quinn.<br>"Well, I'm a first year , how about you?  
>"Me too, its an amazing school!"<br>"Well , they don't teach Defense against the dark art's much"  
>"At least they teach other classes well , I mean Professor Sprout is a good Herbology teacher isn't she?"<br>"Well I don't know"

For the rest of the feast they just sat silent , eating not talking. After it a prefect , the Slytherin's Prefect told them to follow her , they did , she took them to the dungeon's she told all the first year's that the password changes every midnight , and if they wanted to know it they should either stay in the common room til midnight or tell another student to tell them. Quinn went to her room , which she shared with 5 other girls that she really couldn't care to meet , she was a bit quiet until Pansy came to her four poster bed.

"Hey , so I noticed that you where listening to Dumbledore taking very carefully , until when can we walk around the school?"  
>"Well I dont know when exactly but you better not get caught walking around the school when it's nearly nightfull"<p>

Quinn barely slept that night , all she could think of was which classes will she be taking tomorrow. All she could hear was the lake , the one that the dungeon's have as a view from the window. 


	4. Chapter 4

Through the years Quinn was the smartest Slytherin in classes. Alot of first year's looked up to her as a role model , she would have people come up to her in class and ask her what's this , what's that. Right now she might aswell have been the most loved Slytherin by other houses. The fifth year came up , she was best friend's with Harry , Hermione , Brittany, Santana , And George And Fred Good Friend's With Seamus , Neville , and Blaise , even though Blaise can sometimes irritate he

"So , we want to try this one out , but we have no idea on who!"Said Fred showing Quinn some sweet's in his hand's.  
>"Yeah , now most people Gryffindor's know that we like putting things in their food"Said George looking annoyed.<br>"How about trying them on Hufflepuff's?"Said Quinn not looking up from her essay that she is supposed to hand in after 4 days.  
>"Well we did try one , on Brittany." Said Fred trying to hide the fact that he tried one of their trick sweet's on one of her best friend's.<br>"You what! Which one , don't tell you tried that pimples one"Said Quinn finally looking up.  
>"You know you always do that , just talk to us without looking up" Said George " Anyways , yeah that one , it stayed for 4 days , I'm surprised she didn't tell you. The most important part is that all the Hufflepuff's now examin their food on a fist year or check if it look's weird. They never eat toffee's in the Great Hall anymore!"<br>"Yeah and you know the Ravenclaw's stopped eating any sweet's in any place that we might be in" Completed Fred.  
>"So what , you two want me to put it into some Slytherin's plates?"Said Quinn suspiciously.<br>"Ummm , that's a good idea , wow Quinn you are reaallly smart!"Said George and Fred.  
>Quinn started at them for a minute then said " Yeah right , you manipulative twins you are! Hell no, I told you I'll help out but you too promised not to touch the Slytherin table"<br>"Your the one with the idea."Shrugged Fred faking that he is dissapointed.  
>"Fred ,stop I said no , it means no , okay?"<br>"Fiiiine"mumbled Fred and George, "But why don't you put it into Malfoy's plate , I mean you two never talk , I bet he doesn't even know your first name since he calls everyone with their last name." Conteniued Fred , he was doing his best to help out their job, well what they called a job.  
>"What the , no , I'm sorry but I'm not going to touch anyone's food"<br>"Malfoy isn't a person , he is a ferret"  
>"Wh-what , No , and he was transfigured into one,"<p>

"Well, now I'll put you into groups , slytherin's with each other , ravenclaw's with each other" Said Professor McGonagall In Transfiguration's. Quinn and Santana looked dissapointer , they were never partnered together in any class and they miss talking with each other, Quinn's always studying and Santana is always in the common room with Cho , she doesn't really like her but she is the only one she was able to talk to since 5 year's , she thought she'd be in Slytherin but she was surprised that she was stuck with Cho in Ravenclaw , she loves Ravenclaw though , she always wanted to be one but she always thought she would be a Slytherin.

"Lopez and Patil , Parkinson and Goyle , Zabini and Crabbe , Puckerman And Chang , Malfoy And Fabray"Said Professor McGonagall then she carried on with saying the other's and their partner's .

All Quinn could think of that she is stuck with Malfoy , the proud pure-blood.

"Helloo? Are you going to tranfigurate stuff or not Fabray?" Said Draco who was now sitting infront of her.  
>"I bet Fred And George are now happy!" Said Quinn under her breath.<br>"What?"Asked Draco staring at her.  
>"Umm nothing , so waht should we tranfigurate?"<br>"I dunno , your the Slytherin who studies like a Raveclaw , so you tell me"

Quinn just stared at him in confusion. He noticed that she isn't used to someone saying that out loud.

"That's what me and my friend's call you"  
>"That is just because you don't actually know me" Said Quinn , she looked very irritated.<br>"Wow calm down, whatever anyways so what SHOULD we transfigurate?"  
>"How am I supposed to know , as far as I know she still didn't tell us"<p>

"You have to learn how to transfigurate a huge animal into whatever you want , but be sure that what you transifgurate is small , I think Professor McGonagall will give out more marks if it's a huge creature or animal and it has to become the smallest thing you can actually make be" Said Luna Lovegood.

"Oh Okay thanks. Sorry if we disturbed you and Santana " Said Quinn very thankfully "Yeah , yeah. Wait , so what if we disturbed them?"Said Draco in a bored way.  
>"Well it isn't nice , whatever can we just get to the tranfiguration part?" Said Quinn , she never thought he wold be that annoying " Are you always like that ? You know , like ummm you get disturbed by everything?"<p>

"Now I know why you're in Slytherin" Said Draco with a smirk.

Through the class Quinn would read and Draco would draw stuff ,he was very bored , he looked very bored. That's why Professor McGonogall gave them an extra book to read , now they were both busy reading and making notes on every creature tranfiguration they found.

"Can we stop now Fabray?" Said Draco in a sleepy way , he was so loud he woke Pansy up.  
>"No we still didn't get it right!" Snapped Quinn , she looked very tired but still she was researching.<br>"And Draco" She put alot of pressure while saying his name so he can realise that she knows his first name."I have a name you know"  
>"Yeah , I know I just can't get my head around it. Starts with a , umm P?"<br>"Yes , thank god my name is Puinn Fabray" Said Quinn sarcastically.  
>"Well your having that annoyed voice again which means it doesn't start with a P , but you did say UINN after it , which mean's im close, Is it Buinn?"<br>"It's Quinn For God's sake's QUINN FABRAY!" Snapped Quinn , she was so loud half the class with Professor McGonogall were staring at her, just in time the bell rang.

"Okay we will continue next lesson , next lesson we will have out in the Herbology feild so we can bring the creature's now your task is search with your Magical Creature's Professor Hagrid for a creature that you can practise on , please the student with the biggest creature that got transfigured into something so small will earn house point's for their house and can be sure to have good mark's in the end of the semester" They all stood up taking their stuff and when Quinn was about to leave with Santana Professor McGonogall added " And Miss Fabray can I talk to you for a minute, if you may Miss Lopez to leave us alone"

"Sure , see you at lunch Q" Said Santana she looked curiouse.

Quinn just stood there waiting, she saw Professor McGonogall walking through the class and looking for stuff.

"Miss Fabray Please Sit Down" 


	5. Chapter 5

"So , What happened to you before the bell rang?" Said Proffesor McGonagall , she was to busy to look at Quinn.  
>"Nothing. He just is , well how do I make this clear? He is really , very Annoying!" Said Quinn , she was playing with her fingers , she felt a bit uncomfortable.<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"Proffesor it's nothing , I'm sorry if I disturbed the lesson"<br>"Very Well , and Proffesor Snape said that he needs you in his office , and please Miss Fabray , please be calm in Defense Against The Dark Art's"  
>"Why Does He- It's certainly not my fault that Umbridge calls everyone a liar for believing Harry!"<br>"I know , I know. But Still, you may leave"  
>"Thank you proffesor"<p>Quinn left the classroom a bit annoyed , but as she walked out she saw Draco standing infront of the door with a smirk on hs face and Santana talking to Brittany behind just looked at him, then she said under her breath "Idiot" and left to Brittany and Santana.<p>

"Hey What Happened? San said that you snapped out of nowhere"Said Brittany, she looked so confused "Did she give you detention , she gave me detention last week for sleeping."

"Wha- yeah I was pretty pissed because of that Malfoy character! But no she just talked to me , I'm a bit confused why hadn't Proffesor Snape come to talk to me instead , after all he is our house leader or whatever the hell you want to call it"

Brittany and Santana exchanged looks then stared at Quinn , When Santana couldn't take it anymoe she said " Uh, lets go to the great hall"

"Sure! I'm starving!" Said Brittany "Uh , yeah let's go" murmured Quinn.

After a meal in the great hall Quinn went back to the Common Room. She started working on her homework, she finished half of it and she started working on her essay about the famous potion's that are most used, when she heard someone walking in and talking in a loud voice."Hah! he deserve's it , as far as I know he now has two scar's his stupid lighting scar that he scraped himself , and the 'I Must Not Tell Lies' one"

There was a roar of laughter , everyone in the Common Romm was laughing , and Pansy was laughing so hard , that when Quinn looked at her she saw tear's in her eyes.

"It isn't funny"Said Quinn to herself when she realized she said it loud enough for half of the people there heard her.

"It isn't? Or are you just saying that cause your friend's with potter?"Said the same voice.

"He has a name , by the way! and no I'm saying this cause it's kind of pathetic that you need to talk behind his back instead of saying it to his face , 'Malfoy'"  
>"Sorry , I dont remember his stupid name that made him famous" then Draco did this fantasy like hand gesture "The Boy Who Lived"<p>

Everyone started laughing unless Quinn.  
>"And I dont want to see that scar , that's why I dont talk to him" Said Draco.<br>"Oh really! Is that the reason? Shit I thought it was cause your afraid" Said Quinn in her usual annoyed voice.

"Oh please , stop it okay , I'm not the one who is afraid , he is , he is just to chicken like to come say something , so instead he sent you!"

The whole common room roared with laughter.

"Is that so!" Said Quinn standing up to find herself right infront of Draco " Well excuse me, but actually he kind of get's pissed that he can't beat you up himself, he tells me not to talk to you" she said pointing at his chest " Because he says that you might runaway and never come back , then your father wil be all pissed!"

"Or , maybe you just are defending him , because a slytherin" he was now trying to make everyone hear him " Has a thing for a Gryffindor!"

Everyone was now staring at Quinn. " So what , first of all ,I do NOT like Harry , and second of all , can't a gril and boy be friend's without people thinking a whole different equation!"

"No no , they can , but not as close as you and him are!"  
>"Oh come on!Your filled with bullshit!" Said Quinn but now she was talking in a hushed voice "Stop trying to make me look bad"<br>Draco just stared at Quinn then said "So reputation is more important?"  
>"Wha- no ,I never said that-" She left to her room , she can still hear them talking downstair's but now it was different , they where whispering , but Quinn could tell what they are talking about <p>


	6. Chapter 6

The next day when she woke up she found Pansy staring at her,"What?" she asked.  
>"N-Nothing"Said Pansy who was now walking to the door." By the way , Proffesor Snape asked for you to come to his office but you did not , so he now want's you to go there before breakfast" and she left.<p>Quinn sank in her pillow , she felt like punching someone , this wasn't the usual her , she didn't feel normal , or mad , or anything , just got ready took her books and homework when she remembered that she didn't complete her potion's essay. She brushed her hair , checked it for the third time then left.<p>

When she was walking down the hallway's she could see some of her fellow Slytherin's staring at her. She bumped into someone tall , she looked up she found Fred grinning.

"So , how are you?" He said his smile looked as if it can't be scraped off.  
>"Oh I'm super fine , it feels so normal for every single house mate to stare at me!"<br>"What are you talking ab-" He looked around to see them staring at her." Oh , why what happened" that is when his smile went away.  
>"Malfoy came back from class or detention then he was making fun of Harry" She said walking and Fred beside her looking concerened.<br>"What did he say?"  
>"He was just like" she started talking in a high pitched voice " OH MY GOD , He has two scars now , and like , and like his hand , and he scarred himself the lightening one, GOD HE IS SUCH AN IDIOT!"<br>"Calm down , people are staring"  
>"Screw them!"<br>"Hello! what's wrong?" Said George joining them at Quinn's right. "You look all , pissed and ti-"  
>"Miss Fabray My Office!"Said a cold voice from behind.<br>They turned around to see Snape standing there.  
>"Yes , Proffesor" She said ,she turned to the twins "See you guys at breakfast I hope"<br>"We hope so too!"They waved and left whispering.

Quinn walked down to Snape's office , as usual it was filled with flask's and stuff that Quinn recognized as snake fang's and other ingredient's for potion's.

"Sit" Snape Ordered pointing at the chair infront of his desk , he turned around to sit behind the desk."Miss Fabray , I heard recently , you have been ignoring homework , three times in a row in charms , you have had two deetention's only last week, and that there is a new rumor that you are complaining about which house you are in"

"The first two are correct, Proffesor , but the last one is a lie , I swear!"  
>"But why would people make rumor's up?"<br>"For fun , that's what Pan- people make rumor's for fun"  
>"Who started this rumor?"<br>"Proffesor , it's a rumor , why are you giving it your full attention?"  
>"I asked you first Fabray"<br>"I don't know who started the rumor"  
>He just leaned back on his chair and started fiddiling with paper's then said " You know that half of your family were Slytherin's and the other half were Ravenclaw's?"<br>"Yes sir I know , My mother was a Ravenclaw , my father was a Slytherin , I acknoweldge that, but what is the point of this conversation , sir I am proud to be in the house of the serpent , I'm proud of where I belong in this school , and I know that the sorting hat never fail's to sort the person in the house they are destined to be."

"Fair enough. But Fabray , you forget your homework in the next month and you will serve detention with me , and as I remember , you only had one detention with me and I made you clean cauldron's , so you get in trouble with me and you know the what happen's you may leave"

Quinn took her bag then stood up to go to the door when she turned around and said "Sir , people started saying that I prefer being somewhere else because they heard the arguement that me and Malfoy had yesterday , and I'm sure that he tryied to make it as hearable as possible" She left.

She went to the great hall and took some toast , she knew that people were still staring at her.  
>"So did Proffesor Snape give you detention?"Said a voice from behind which Quinn recognized as Pansy's "No , he was just talking to me" She said not bothering to turn around.<br>"About what?"  
>"About umm Hogsmead weekend" She lied "Why didn't he tell me and Draco we are the prefect's"<br>"I -shit- Dunno"  
>"Oh ok" She left without saying a goodbye or anything.<p>


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn for the rest of the lesson's felt sleepy , tired , and angry. Thank god she didn't have potion's that day or she was going to get detention for not completing the essay, for the whole lesson of charm's she saw Slytherin's whispering behind their hand's or shooting her looks , and the gryffindor's were smiling and normal. Quinn never though she would say this but she hoped she was at home now , instead of here , she is thinking that if she went home then come back here everyone would forget about everything , the only thing she hoped for is that everyone would get set on a a memory charm 'Obliviate' and that everything will be back to normal. But Pansy made that impossible , all she could talk about was how Draco gave people what they deserve, the truth."I mean , did you see how straight on he was, he was so proud and truthful." Quinn would turn to her right to find Pansy talking to her usual group.

"Just forget it , she is just jelouse that it didn't shake you one bit"Said Brittany , but infact it did shake Quinn. It was upsetting , Quinn couldn't sleep until 3 at dawn , thinking what she could change so everything could go back to Defense against the dark art's Quinn noticed that the Hufflepuff's were sweeter than ever, she couldn't get her head around it until she heard Brittany talking to Hannah Abbot "She is having a tough time , please tell everyone to be extra nice okay?" Then Hannah would reply "Yeah, sure"

At breakfast people would stay a meter away from her as though she had some kind of disease , then at Care of magical creater's rachel came up to her.

"Hey Quinn , How are you doing? Ronald told me that he heard his brother's saying that you are a bit down these days, why is that?"  
>"It's nothing , Berry"<br>"Uh - I'm sorry im not used to you calling me by my last name"  
>"Sorry-" She realised people started staring at her nodding to each other that's when she said "I can call you anything I want to call you , Berry"<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"Your excused , now can you go away I'm kind of trying to concentrate"<br>Rachel went away, sat beside Hermione and it looked as though she told her everything. When the bell rang Quinn started taking her books when a girl came to her "That was good what you did to that stupid gryffindor"  
>"Oh" Said Quinn who knew Rachel was looking and eavesdropping "Oh that's nothing she deserve's it anyways"<br>The girl turned around went to her friend told her something , then her friend waved at Quinn and Quinn just forced a smile.

"QUINN! why did you say that to Rachel , she heard you saying that she deserve's it , and what's wrong? how are you friend's with Slytherin's again? I mean I love that you are getting back what you got , but they aren't worth it if they don't accept you for who you are! Really , Rachel is really down right now!" Said a voice , with a poking on her back Quinn turned to find Hermione looking all anxiouse.  
>"Oh that , well she is a bit annoying these days"<br>"Quinn , really come on , just cause this will get you respect again does not mean you should use it!"  
>"Hermione , I'm really not in the mood , really I have ton's of homework , and my head is aching , so please can't I have an hour of complete quietne-"<p>

"That was so funny, Fabray!" Said Blaise cutting Quinn off.  
>"Quietness!"She looked at Hermione who looked annoyed by Blaise and left.<p>

"I mean , she did deserve it , that annoying prat!"Continued Blaise.  
>"Zabini, I didn't say that to her cause I wanted you acceptance , and as you can see if you aren't blind , Im BUSY!" She snapped , he looked irritated and left. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

"So, how are thing's with you? Are you friend's again with Rachel Gryffindor?" Said Pansy, she sat by Quinn's right.  
>"I'm fine. And her last name is Berry not Gryffindor" Said Quinn, she was starting to get annoyed by pansy. It was confusing because Pansy would just talk to her when she did something bad to someone, Quinn was starting to stay away from her. "Uhmm, I have TONS of homework, bye"<p>She walked away, she went in the Slytherin Common Room and sat by the fire place, she started her homework. By the time she got to start Snape's essay she felt someone sitting beside her, she raised her head to find Draco smirking.<p>

"I hear what you did to that friend of your's," He said,then he started opening her book's.  
>"Well, congrat's. That's my book!" She added while trying to take her Tranfiguration book for his hands.<br>"Here," He handed it to her. "I have to say, just that small thing is starting to get you back to where you were, you'r loved."  
>"Okay, I soooo care right now." She said she took her quill back and wanted to start writing when she realized she spilled her ink bottle on his robes " Oh my- your robes are on ink"<br>"They are wh- hey!"  
>"Haha"<br>"Shut up" he took his wand and started trying to get them off but failed, " Hey what's that vanishing spell we took in charm's?"  
>"Just," She took her wand and started vanishing the ink spot's " Hah, all clean, happy?"<br>"Yeah, thanks Quinn. I guess you are a bit less annoying than how I thought you were"  
>"Very funny, Mister Malfoy." She noticed that Pansy came in " Uhm- I need to finish my homework, go away"<br>"I- fine" He left, Quinn started writing her essay as fast as possible when Pansy sat infront of her, she just started to look around the common room and then stared at Quinn. Quinn felt a bit weird with all the quietness so she thought that she should speak "Uhmm, hey"  
>"Hello, which homework are you doing and you are-"<br>"Out of ink, can I have you'r bottle?"  
>"Uhmm sure , it's in my bag I'll just go get it"<br>The moment Pansy went Quinn started rushing in doing the essay,when she finished she started packing and went to her bed but by the door was Pansy.  
>"Hey I ran out of mine, well I think I forgot a bottle in- hey did you finish the essay?"<br>"Yeah, a bit tired , just going to sleep"  
>"Oh okay, I'll go finish reading chapter 4 for defense against the dark art's"<p>

Quinn slept well that night, she woke up to find the girl's fast asleep, she started gettin ready and after twenty minutes of making a french braid she went to the Common Room to find it empty unless of Draco fast asleep in the chair. She stared at him for a moment then realised that he was doing his homework. She walked to him and started poking him.

"Draco, wake up, HELLOOOO?"  
>"Wh- Umm, whattimeisit?"<br>"I have no idea, wake up!"  
>"givemefiveminutes"<br>"WAKE UP!"  
>"Okay okay! Why? It's Saturday"<br>"Yeah I know but you shouldn't be sleeping here, go to your bed"  
>"Whyyy?<br>"Because,"  
>He stared at her for an answer, she wouldn't even look at him instead she was looking at the notice board.<br>"Oh, I almost forgot! It's Hogsmeade weekend" She said.  
>"That is your answer?" He mumbled hardly making it sound like word's, he was to tired to talk,"Hey can you help me with this stupid essay, it's the one for Transfiguration's?"<br>"Sure,'cause you know we are friend's we help each other" She said sarcastically.  
>"Really? Cool, I thought you were going to snap or something,"<br>"Im Being sarcastic, wow you are so tired, fine I'll just help you out, I wont do all of it, and trust me you won't want to tell people I helped , because if you did, it will be the last time I even speak a letter of helpness"  
>"That doesn't make sense, but okay"<p>

She helped him through the whole essay, when they finished people started waking up, she helped him pack up then sat at the other end of the room, to try to make it look as if she never even talked to him.

"G'morning Draco" Said Pansy, she looked way to cheerful for someone who just woke up.  
>"Hey, I'll go to sleep, good night or sleep or whatever" He said walking away.<br>"But I thought we were going to The Three Broomstick's Together" She said, he turned around, looked around a room as if someone was going to protest so he can go to sleep, then he finally spoke and said "Right, I'll just go change"

Pansy sat by Quinn's right again then said "He said we will go together after the last Hogsmead weekend, cause he promised to go together bu couldn't because he had detention,"  
>"Really he had detention, which class? And g'morning by the way"<br>" Charm's, He says that Proffesor Flitwick was really upset Draco didn't do his homework 3 times in a row"  
>"I had Charm's detention, that's why I couldn't go with Fred and George, Pansy I'm sure Draco wasn't there,"<br>The moment she said that Draco came fully dressed.  
>"So Pansy I'll go eat breakfast"<br>Pansy stared at him for a moment then said "Draco, at the last Hogsmead visit, you had detention right?"  
>"Riiiight, where is this going?" He said not making eye contact.<br>"Well, Quinn had detention too, and she said you weren't there!" She said trying to get him to look at her.  
>"Oh really, Quinn you said that, well it's a lie, I was there I was at the end of the class."<br>"Quinn says you weren't"  
>Draco stared at Quinn for a moment looking annoyed then said "I'm sure I was there,"<br>"Draco, I was sitting at the end too, and the only people who were there were me and that Ernie guy from Hufflepuff" Said Quinn, she was confused why Draco would lie about such a thing,then she remembered that she saw Draco walking around the school after detention " And I saw you at the Great Hall, sitting beside Blaise, you were laughing about something"  
>"I have no idea what your talking about"He said , turned around and left.<p>

At breakfast Quinn went to Rachel and apologized for the whole rudness thing, Rachel fortunetly accepted and smiled then went beside Hermione smiling. !Quinn went through Filch calling the names and then left. 


	9. Chapter 9

The moment Quinn got to Hogsmead it was filled with student's, she looked around for two tall ginger head's then heard from behind her " Hello, looking for us?"

She turned around to find Fred and George, she looked at them then said "Yes I am" she smiled and walked so that they follow her, "Zonko's Or Honey Dukes?"  
>"Quinn! You know the plan!" Said Fred.<br>"Zonko's First, 'cause all the third year's go to Honey Dukes first" Conteniued George.  
>"Oh yeah, sorry, my bad" Muttered Quinn, then stopped and looked at both for minute or two.<br>"It's fiiiiiine" Fred and George said.

They walked in Zonko's and just stood there as if they were going to absorb all the warmth from the place, then Fred and George started taking all kind's of stuff, while Quinn just looked at the thing's as if she is considering buying them, they left to Honey Dukes next and Fred and George started taking all kind's of stuff again, when Quinn realised "Hey, how can you affored all these? I mean no offense but your parent's don't give you much pocket money"  
>"Oh, should we tell her?"Said George asking Fred.<br>"Yeah, I guess so, it won't be long til she find's out" Answered Fred "Yeah, she can tell when we are lieing" Said George.  
>Quinn looked startled, she didn't know what they were talking about until Fred spoke.<br>"We are going to start a bussiness, more like a shop really"  
>"Yeah, we got money last year, from Harry,"Continued George.<br>"And we aren't thinking of going through this whole year,"  
>"We are selling it to some kids, you know the food that makes you get out of class"<br>"You mean those puking stuff?" Asked Quinn after they finished completing each other's sentences," The one's that you wanted me to put in my mate's plate's? That is nice, but don't you think you should finish school first?"  
>"Naaah, We already went through our O.W.L's why do we need N.E.W.T's to pile up?" Said George,"I mean, I know you study and all, you love such stuff, but we aren't built like that,"<br>"Built? And I don't love these 'stuff'" She said sternly "Guy's, I really think you should finish this year, what if thing's don't go so well? You will need other job's, and I don't think people will accept you if you didn't end the last year of studying!"  
>"Quinn, don't worry!We got it all covered, we promise! And if you want, everything we do, we will ask you if it's too much or if it wont sell," Said Fred, he looked seriouse out of nowhere.<br>"Listen! What if all this blows up, what's your back-up plan? What if it doesn't work out? What if some of the stuff are illegal, what if you get stuck? What will you do then?" Quinn said, she looked worried.  
>"Wow Quinn,, you sound like Hermione, and why do you think we won't be careful, listen we won't do anything illegal," Said George, he stared at Quinn then continued "Can we shut this thing down? I'm hungry let's go to The Three Broomstick's"<p>

Quinn just looked at them then said "Fine, but if you guys are seriouse about this, you need enough money"  
>"We have enough money, I'm starving too, please Quinn, let's just go" Whispered Fred.<br>"Fine, okay"

They went to The Thee Broomstick's found a table for three, Quinn and Fred sat down while george got some drink's. Fred started to look around the place as if looking for someone, then shouted " AHA! OVER HERE!" Quinn looked around to find Lee Jordon (Fred and George's Friend) walking to them.  
>"Hey, Where's George?"He Asked.<br>"He went to buy us drink's" Answered Fred looking for George.  
>"Hello," Said Quinn,<br>"Hey, umm I better get going, trying to make Angelina go out with me," Said Lee.  
>Fred and Quinn said their goodbye's, when he left Quinn and Fred fell silent until Fred finally spoke "I'm confused, it isn't that crowded here!"<br>"Yeah I know. Fred are you sure you want to this?" She asked in a hushed voice.  
>"Do wha- You mean the shop, Quinn I'm sure, WE are sure, come on! Let's stop talking about this an- what are you looking at?"<br>He realised that Quinn was drifting away he was trying to figure out who she was looking at and why did she have an annoyed look on her face when he realised she was looking at Draco Malfoy And Pansy Parkinson.  
>"Quinn, QUINN?"<br>"Umm, yeah?" she muttered looking around as if she just got up, " What?"  
>"Well you were drifting away, are these two on a date?"<br>"I dunno, what's taking George so long, I'll go check on him,"  
>She got up and found George just staring at butterbeer bottle's, then he realised Quinn was standing beside him and turned and said "Hey , why did you leave Fred alone? Umm I'm waiting for change" "Oh, I just came to check on you, it's taking a long time to get change" Muttered Quinn, "Hey excuse me, my friend is waiting from a looong time, can he get the change or what?"<br>Madam Rosmerta turned and looked at Quinn for a moment then she finally spoke "Okay okay, but can't you wait a bit longer the house is full, I can't serve 50 people at once!"  
>"Okay okay, calm down" said Quinn under her breath.<br>Quinn and George just stood there when Madam Rosmerta finally came up to them with change handed it to George then turned around muttering stuff.  
>Quinn and George sat by Fred and each started sipping their butterbeer. The table was queit unless for the sip's, Fred finally spoke "Quinn, why were you annoyed from Malfoy and that girl? Was it bothering that they wer-"<br>"Oh, I just think she deserve's better, I think he lied to her about having detention," Answered Quinn a question that wasn't asked.  
>"So? Don't you hate her? I do, I mean seriously she is a weird git, she make's fun of people all the time she needs to-"<br>"Get a life, I know. But still, you wouldn't lie to a girl 'cause you didn't want to go with her, would you?"  
>"I wouldn't, but it's her we are talking about, I really think she deserve's it,"<br>"What is going on?" Asked George,"What about Malfoy?"  
>"Oh, Quinn was staring at them with that look on her face" Answered Fred pointing at Quinn's face."You know that annoyed look she is giving us right now."<br>"Guy's, let's not talk about this and instead talk about... I dunno anything," Whispered Quinn putting down her half finished butterbeer.  
>"You know you drink realllly slowly" Said Fred.<br>"Yeah reaaaaaaaaaaaally slowly" Said George.  
>"Do you guys really want a slap? I give some for free you know!" Said Quinn finally looking away from Draco and Pansy; They started kissing now."Umm, so did you ever have detention with the Defense Against The Dark Art's Bridge?"<br>"Brid-Oh you mean Umbridge? Yeah we did, it wasn't pleasant, not at all!" Said George putting his hand up to show her some scar's.  
>"Really? She did that? I thought she was all soft and could be broken in one second!" Said Quinn looking shocked," Your really need to tell Proffesor McGonagal, I mean why wouldn't you? It's really simple, the woman isn't giving you the detention that other's give, I mean I never had detention with her but I'm sure it's really painful!"<br>"No no, it's fine really, you get used to it by time" Said Fred," It won't start being as painful as it was after tfive or six time's of scrapping, but you know what sucks? She is making us do it to ourselve's!"  
>"Five or six time's of scrapping? The woman is mad! Really you have to tell!" Said Quinn, " Really what if it doesn't wear off? The scars? You don't want word's stuck on you forever do you? 'I must not tell lies'? The woman is really mad, You have to tell, you have to!"<br>"It's fiiine! Well, it's getting late we shouldgo back to the castle,you know I heard Filch will close the gate's if we stay out late," Said George trying to change the subject,"It wouldn't be nice to sleep at Hog's Head will it? By the way, when we are really succesfull what do you want us to gift you? Love Potion's? Or just some really nice looking robes?"  
>"Robes. Did Filch really say that?" She asked.<br>Fred and George gave each other low five's for the success of making Quinn think of something totally different. When they realised that Quinn was staring at them Fred answered " Ow yeah, well I think,hey do you want to appirate till the gate of the castle? It's really fun"  
>"Uhmm, sure, but don't take us somewhere different" She said, she took Fred's arm so that they could appirate.<p>

With a loud sound they were infront of the castle's gate's, they walked, Quinn wished them a good night and went to the common room to get some sleep 


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn joined the High Inquisitorial Club, she was regaining everything she had, and she didn't need to change to do so. She saw her friend's Fred and George leave the school, so now the only way she could communicate with them is by sending them letter's and waiting forever to find a letter back, she was proud of them -after worrying and trying to make them stay for the final's- she was happy for them , they achieved their dream's.  
>Quinn weirdly started getting more attention from the guys, she was used to being called pretty, but it was weird to concentrate in classes knowing that a half the boy's in the class were staring at her. She finally became fine with being partner's with Draco Malfoy for the rest of the year, even after her being so close to telling Pansy that Draco blew her off on their first date. She wasn't friend's with Pansy anymore 'cause Pansy think's that Quinn was lying about the whole he faked he had detention, "Why would you say such a thing, I mean don t you think that's a big fat lie to say to a girl?" And above all this and that, O.W.L's are getting closer.<br>"So, as you know O.W.L's are close, so now I want you to go through the book and I'll tell you what might be in" Said Professor McGonagal.  
>"Professor, don't you think that we are taking O.W.L's a bit way to serious?" Said Noah Puckerman, "Oh you think we shouldn't?" Barked Professor McGonagal.<br>"How is he in Ravenclaw?" Whispered Draco, "He is a total idiot, I mean I wouldn't mind making those lesson's a bit easier, but seriously shouldn't he be all memorizing by heart?"  
>"I don't know shhhh McGonagal is coming our way" Replied Quinn.<br>"Have you found anything hard in the text Mister Malfoy?" Sneered Professor McGonagal, "Or are you discussing something other then the chapter's you are supposed to be reading?"  
>"No, no. Everything is understandable" Said Quinn while Draco sat there staring at Professor McGonagal.<p>"How can you be so okay with Malfoy?" Asked Ronald Weasly as Quinn took place at their potion's lesson.<br>"He isn't as bad as he-" Said Quinn but Ron managed to cut in.  
>"He isn't as bad as he acts?"<br>"When Weasy finally gives us a chance you will start practicing" Said the cold voice that is known to be Snape's " Oh are you done?"  
>Ron just looked at his cauldron while some of the Slytherin's laughed, his ear's turned red.<br>They started working with potion's with after effects, when the bell rang and Snape dismissed the class, they all started packing when she heard a voice say "Hey Harry, see you in charm's". Quinn looked up to find Cho Chang walking away,while Harry has a big foolish smile on his face.

"When do you think of asking her out?" Quinn asked Harry when they went out of class and were walking infront of Hermione and Ron who were drifted into a conversation, "It's obviouse that you like her, why don't you just asked her out?"  
>"Well, what if she rejected, and I hardly find her alone, I mean we kissed but I never thought of it, of asking her out. What if she reject's? Have yo ever rejected someone?" He replied not wanting to catch Quinn's eyes 'cause he knew she would have her usual I-know smirk.<br>"Yeah, load's but it's alright I don't go running telling people who I said no to. She annoys me and all, but I don't think she would reject you, I mean you are the boy who lived!"

For the rest of the walk Quinn was giggling of the thought of him having a girlfriend or even going on a date. Harry stayed quiet the whole afternoon, Quinn does that sometimes, know what he's feeling and when she confronts him, he just stays quiet.


End file.
